A Different Cinderella
by LittlePrincessofUranus
Summary: A twist of the old tale Cinderella in kingdom hearts format. Riku X OC, no flames, please. I own nothing. I dedicated this story to a friend of mine that was in the same situation. I show you what my part in this when we get there. Do not like? Read and not review. if you do? R and R. Cameos lot of cameos.
1. Chapter 1

Kaze's phone sounded as she woke up that Saturday morning. She got dressed in a pair of blue jeans, light blue tank, with matching sneakers and tied her knee length dirty blond hair in a high ponytail so it stops a little after her butt before looking at her phone.

-7:30 Kaze, you idiot get over here for my appointment.-

She sighed as she grabbed her bag and her phone and left her house. Kaze has been working for Namine since Namine began high school. Namine's rich parents asked her to help Namine with homework and study on every school day then study on Saturdays as well. It soon turned into Kaze having to do all Namine's homework and all they did was study so she did not fail her tests and quizzes. Because of 'her' homework grades she went into all AP classes for her junior year and it added to the workload Kaze's already had.

POV Kaze

Once getting to the house I went upstairs with a dark green folder in hand. As I got to her study and Namine turned in her seat.

"About time you got here, I had something come up and I need to finish this appointment before 10."

"Sure is everything else out?"

"Yes, now let's get started."

At 9:45 they finished and I left. Once coming down the street I bumped into Riku. My heart felt like it was going fly out of my chest.

"Riku!"

"Kaze, how are you today?"

"Fine just heading back to my house. Are you going to be on the island later?"

"Yes, but I have to go. I have a study session to be at and I'm late."

Riku started running and went up Namine's driveway. I sighed again, _~Of course, they are partners. They are in all the same classes and are the 'smartest' in Namine's case on density islands. ~_ I got to the house to see my two senior brothers, Ven and Vanitas in the kitchen getting breakfast.

"Dad at work?"

"Yes, his's going out of town soon to how knows where? We would not know until tonight. Here," Ven said.

Vanitas then slid a bowl of peaches to me.

"Eat up then we got a packed lunch for us on the island. Maybe you can persuade Riku to share a paopu fruit with you?"

Ven then grabbed me to try to keep me from hurting Vanitas.

"Ok, tornado, calm down or no muffins."

"Chocolate chip?" Ven nodded.

After he garbed the food, we went to the island. They paddled me over and Vanitas went to play with Wakka and Tidus while we talked with Terra, Sora, Selphie, and Kairi.

"Hey Kaze, how's Maleficent doing?"

"With our best friend and he was happy about it."

A long pause ended with the word, "what!"

"He must be partners with her on a project."

"He is in AP Bio."

"Well, he wouldn't date her. He's starting to catch on to this game of her's."

"How?"

"Your bruise. He saw it the other day when you fell in the water and played dumb."

"What are we going to do?"

"I don't know."

Soon Namine came to the island with Riku in tow. Not being able to take it I went to a cave that was covered by a rock and started crying. Later I came out and sat between Ven and Vanitas. The others were talking about what they were going to do over spring break. We brought food for everyone and my brothers safeguarded the muffins. I finished my food and Ven brought out a muffin for me then Namine grabs it and shoves the whole thing in her mouth.

"That. Was. Not. For. You." Ven snapped at her.

"If you bring something like that you are supposed to bring enough to share."

Ven's phone went off to spare her from the bruises he would have put on her skin.

"I got to take this. Take mine Kaze."

He deathglared Namine along with everyone else except Riku. Then he left to one of the huts.

POV Ven

I left the group because I got a call from dad.

"Yes dad?"

"Are you sure she will like going back to Twilight Town for the week?"

"Yes, and after everything that has happen today. She'll love to go."

"Ok get her stuff packed and I'll text Vanitas to bring her home later."

"Great see you later."

I put away my phone and went back to the group.

"Guys, I have to run. Dad wants me to do something before he gets home. Van, he'll call you when Kaze needs to come home."

"Sure, is he heading to dead town?"

"Yes and I've hit the last b-zone power box."

"Guys stop talking Precrusian!" Kaze yelled.

"See you at headquarters."

"Yo man, I'll take you across the way," Wakka said.

"Thanks."

We left to the mainland.

POV Kaze

"What is Precrusian?" Sora asked.

"They play a game called Jak and Daxter. They speak using places and mission titles as codenames."

"Kaze is right. We have played the games so many times that we don't even have to ask each other which codes we are going to use."

"Can you teach us?"

"Play the games and teach yourself. You'll learn better that way."

Vanitas' phone went off to see dad's text.

"We have to go."

He helped me up and we left.

After getting in the house, Dad was sitting on the couch with three suitcases.

"Hunny, please sit."

I did and waited.

"I'm heading to Twilight Town for my business trip. I wanted to ask if you'd come with me?"

"But what about Namine?"

"I called her parents and they are telling her that she will have no more tutoring until a week before SOL's start. Also that I sent the request and if she does anything about it. We'll give the principal a detailed document that will send her back to 9th grade and I gave her a letter telling her the cost of what she might do."

"Then I'll go."

"You're packed so let's go."

We went to the train station and boarded.

"Vanitas keep Krew's stench off our track."

"I will as long as Ashelin's neck isn't on the line."

Vanitas waved us off and we were at Twilight Town an hour later.

A/N: sorry fanfic is messing with me


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: i hope my story isn't that bad. well read and reveiw.

Once we got to Twilight Town, We went to see if the gang was in their old hideout. We went inside to see Aqua, Hayner, Roxas, and Olette.

"Ven?" Aqua said in disbelief.

He nodded as Aqua jump on him and the others bear hugged me.

"Kaze!"

"Can't breathe."

We all sat down in our old spots after they let us go.

"So why are you back? We were going to meet you guys there at the end of the week."

"You're moving?"

"Yes all of us even the other three have decided you are more important than the rumors that were going around."

"Dad is here on business and I wanted to get Kaze away."

"Namine?"

"Big time."

"Kaze needed a breather so we came here but I have an idea."

"Do we need the other three here?"

"That will be best," Ven said.

Roxas called Axel to get the other two over here. 10 minutes later, they were here and Ven started explaining.

"Ok, so does everyone know about Namine?"

They all nodded.

"Ok, once we get back, she will need bodyguards at the mall and especially on the island but at school. She will be fine. Riku needs to notice her as well. Therefore, I want to have her learn a few natural parts of her gender: hair and makeup as well as walking in heels and pumps. The heels especially, since heels look great with everything. It will work if she agrees with it. Though when Ring dance and Prom come I better see you in a dress."

Ven looked straight at me for my agreement.

"Fine, but I need some skinny jeans because my baggy ones wouldn't look good."

"Yes, let's meet at the mall at 9:00" [time skip]

That morning, Ven got me up and after I got dressed, we went to the mall. Everyone came as we got there.

"What are we doing first?"

"The jeans so we know what shoes to get and some dress shirts as well."

"What about for the island?"

"You'll have to change at home into your normal pants and sneakers."

"Ok."

The boys picked out the pants while the girls stayed with me in case they were too small. After trying them on, we saw some jean printed leggings and some light purple and sea foam shirts.

"This would work for school with a b-line to the beach. All I have to do is take off my heels."

"Great now to the heels."

We went to the shoe section and got a rainbow of shoes in heels, wedges, and pumps.

"We'll start training on those when we get home."

Ven paid for the stuff and we left to the local drug store to get the makeup. Same as the heels, Aqua and Olette choose for me a 100-color beauty eye palette with yellow and brown eyeliner and green and brown mascara. They pick up some translucent powder as my foundation. Since I turned orange with the even lightest shades of the brands we tried to use at home to cover the bruises I have gotten. For this we got a few types of color sticks to try. Ven found a neon and light colored lipstick set with the other boys finding ribbons clips and headbands for my long hair. We also brought another suitcase to take the stuff back home easier. Setzer also got me a candy bar that I ate on the way to the hotel and Aqua left for a bit. Once we got in we packed it up and I practice walking in the highest pair of heel Ven brought me.

"If you could walk it these, the rest will be easy."

"Yes, and wedges and pumps are easier because of the heel being bigger."

"Ok."

I tried and could get across the room in minutes. Seifer and Roxas stayed beside me as I walked in case I tripped. Once I got the hang of it Aqua came in with what looked like a laptop bag.

"My mom got me like this when all my cousins gave me different brands of color palettes for Christmas. Let's make you up and sent a picture to your other brother."

I went into the walk-in closet with a seafoam dress shirt with matching wedges and dark blue jeans. I came out and the girl showed me how to curl my hair with a seafoam headband. They then showed me how to apply all the makeup we got. I then put seafoam eye shadow on with yellow eyeliner and green mascara. Then with the sea foam lipstick on, the boys came in. they looked awestruck so I turn to the mirror to see my full work. I though the yellow eyeliner would look weird but it looks fantastic. It only peaks through my green eyelashes, which pulled the green out of my hazel eyes. The lipstick filled out my lips and pulled the outfit together.

"You look great Kaze."

"You learn faster than the wind itself."

"Now pose so Vanitas can see it and yes the face as well."

I posed as Namine always does when she stands with her hip out and her hand on that hip. I then with my other hand shot a peace sign so Van knows it was me.

"Now let's show dad!"

We went into the main area to see dad in the kitchen. He turns to see us and when he did his jaw hit the floor.

"Sweetie your look great!"

"Thanks, dad."

"Riku should notice you the moment we get back Friday."

"Not if he's already dating Namine?"

"He wouldn't. She has tried too many times to get him to date her now."

"Well it is getting late see you at the usual place and we'll build up Kaze's endurance to heels."

"Bye!"

They left and we had dinner and went to bed. [Time skip]

POV Ven

The week went well. Kaze can now walk in her heels for a mile without stopping or tripping. It was not until Thursday that thing turned bad. She was on her laptop that I pack in case she got bored but in her carrying case she had her DVD of all the parties her and Riku had. She was having a worst time than when we came to destiny islands. She would watch all the parties we all had since we all met. I videotaped it and was going to show Riku if he started dating Namine. He broke her heart without noticing, chipping away at it like it did not matter to him.

My phone rang; it was Vanitas.

"What's up?"

"Riku is here that's what's up! He wants to know what's been going on with Kaze and Namine."

I sighed at this and said. "Tell him but before you do. Let him know if this causes Kaze to have any more pain. He'll have to stay out of my sight or I will kill him."

"Got it."

POV Vanitas

I sighed, "at least we're up to the support tower."

I went back to the room I lend Riku to. He looked at me with worry.

"I'm not allowed to tell you where she is but she'll be back tomorrow."

"What of her phone?"

"It's here. She needed to get away from here so her bag that she uses as a purse is on the table where she left it before dad took her and Ven to the airport."

~I cover up Krew's stench well. ~

"Did she go because of me?"

"Not really most of it was Namine but you need to think of others around you before you do something that could hurt her."

"Why Namine?"

"Since we got here three years ago, Namine's parent hired her to be a tutor. The deal was screwed up to the point that if Kaze missed a day or does not do certain things for Namine. Kaze gets beat hard that bruise you asked Sora about was nothing."

"Do her parents know?"

"Not that we know of, especially since Ven asked them to stop her tutoring until the week before the SOLs start. Ven told me that they want to see what Namine can do by herself. They also gave Ven her last paycheck until the end of the school year. If she keeps doing it ever again."

"Do you have a plan if things go south?"

"Yep, a well-documented folder on all the things that she has done to Kaze and why. Along with a video that will send her back to 9th grade."

"Ok if you talk to her can you tell her I miss her?"

"Sure."

POV Ven

The video stopped and I came in to see her tear stained face. I crawled on the bed and cradled her in my arms. ~How can she get more attention? ~ Then it hits me.

"What if you get a fake boyfriend to get Riku jealous?"

"What? I...I can't."

"Yes, you can. Name it Hayner or Roxas?"

"What about Setzer?"

"He's over 18."

"Oh ya, Roxas."

"Ok, I'll call the guys over here to talk. Get dress and in a dress."

She sighed as I left since I put only one dress in there. I smirked as I call everyone to get here in their best. I told Kaze through the door to stay in her room until I came to get her. I got dressed too and set everything up then the guys came. I told them the plan and they smirked too. I went up to Kaze's room to see her dressed in her white spider web dress with the Bellatrix's vest on. I lead her to the main room. Roxas was not in the room but Hayner was at his spot as the 'parson' while the others were lined up on the sides with boys on one-side girls the other. I lead her to Hayner.

"Do you give?"

"I give."

I left her there and stood in front of the light switch and beside Aqua so the lines were even. Roxas came in and stood Kaze's opposite.

"Join hands," they did and Hayner went on.

"Girls and boys we are gathered here today to place the unbreakable vow on this fake couple until the wind gets the man of her dreams."

He pulled out a large bandana a tied it around Kaze's wrist with her arm covered.

"Do you Roxas promise to help her as her fake boyfriend but to care for her like a real boyfriend should?"

"I do"

Hayner then folds it over to cover their hands.

"And do you Kaze accept this help to get Riku's heart?"

"I do."

He pulled out a wand and pointed it at the bandana.

"By the power within my heart, I seal this vow."

I turned the lights off and the designs on the bandana glowed as well as the end of the wand. The light on the wand fade out and I turned on the lights. Hayner took off the bandana and said.

"You may now kiss the girl."

They kissed and they broke a few seconds later.

"That wasn't you first kiss right?"

"Nope Riku accidently took take two years ago." we all laughed and hung out until dad got home.

N/A: this chapter was twice as much as the first one was. So, I cut it in half for the people who already ready the first two chapters. flame me all you want i deserve it but kaze wouldn't see it that way ;P bye


	3. Chapter 3

POV Kaze

Ven woke us all up this morning. Last night we all stayed at the hotel and talked about the bond ceremony with dad. Axel recorded it and dad would not stop laughing. Afterward, we got our stuff and went to the train station. The others parents already went yesterday so we all were coming home on the train. After a while, I fell asleep and I woke up on my bed. I fix my hair in its high ponytail and went downstairs. Ven, Roxas, and Vanitas were waiting in the kitchen.

"Great! You're up," Van yelled giving me a hug.

"Hey, honey," Roxas said spinning me around.

"I show Vanitas all the videos and photos we took up there. Also, there is a party tonight. You are going because Riku has RSVP."

"Fine."

"You'll be great as always."

He nuzzled my cheek and leads me outside.

"Let's go to the island."

"Sure."

We went to the dock and got on my boat. Roxas row us there and we land to a big surprise. Sora, Kairi, and Terra were talking at the paopu tree. We went over there and when they notice me. Sora and Kairi came running.

"Kaze!"

They jumped on me and knocked me to the ground.

"Hey, guys how is it going?"

They got up with frowns on their faces.

"Not good. Namine somehow got Riku to date her."

"The party is to celebrate their first date."

"W…What have I done?"

I ran back to the boats and Roxas followed me. He brought us back and we came back to the house. I ran straight to my room.

POV Ven

Kaze ran upstairs like a mad man. Roxas came straight to the kitchen with a frown.

"What the heck happen?" I yelled.

"Yell at Riku. He is dating Namine"

Vanitas did a sip take.

"WHHAATT!"

"We went to the island and talked to Sora. Then Kairi said that the party is to celebrate their first date."

"I'm going to tie him up and show him that video."

"Why don't we invite him over then make him watch it while I invite the knowers and we watch the ceremony? We are still friends with him after all and we could say were in a fight. Seifer and Setzer would love to help maybe with Hayner to and Roxas could stay with Kaze until Riku is subdued."

"I like you're thinking twin."

"Well just be ready to hate it at the party."

I then went up the staircase to see how Kaze was doing. She was crying her eyes out into her pillow. I turned on the camera and face it to her and left. I went back downstairs to see the whole gang.

"I just saw Riku at the mall with Namine! What has happened?"

"Namine got Riku to take her out while Kaze was out. The thing is he came here to ask where she is and why she left. He even asked me to tell her that he missed her."

"VEN!"

I ran upstairs to see her with my camera.

"WHY?"

"I was going to show Riku if he did what he just did to you. Now I'm going to so please give me the camera."

She calmed down and gave me my camera.

"Get out. I need to get ready."

I went downstairs and asked bluntly.

"Who during a little movie night here wants to help me imprisoned Riku?"

The three guys Van talked about raised their hands.

"Good the rest will help Vanitas show Terra, Sora, and Kairi the ceremony."

Kaze came down the stairs and everyone's jaw dropped. She had put her hair in a braided side bun with a few fake flowers in it that matched her light purple strapless cocktail dress with side sleeves. The makeup she had was the same but with purple instead of seafoam. She put on matching purple pumps.

"You look beautiful, my little breeze," Roxas said as she took his hand.

We went to the party on all three of our boats.

POV Kaze

We got to the shore and Roxas left the boat first to help me up. Once I got on the dock we waited for the others. Then we headed towards the party. Riku was there beside Namine while the others were talking in a whole group.

"Riku I need to talk to you for a minute."

I heard Ven say. Riku looked at Namine like he was asking for permission. She nodded and he left with Ven.

"Hey Kaze who are your friends?" Kairi asked.

I pointed to each one as I said their names.

"And this Roxas by boyfriend."

I intertwined my fingers into his and he moved my face to kiss me.

"Roxas!" Sora yelled.

"A…and there's my cousin." Roxas then ran for his life as Seifer and Setzer moved closer to protect me.

POV Ven

We went to the paopu tree where we could not be heard. I then smacked him upside the head.

"What the heck man? Why or you dating Namine? Answer me now or I'll beat it out of you!"

"Namine is black mailing me. She will hurt Kaze and I cannot let that happen to her. I love her. Namine said if I don't date her than she'll get Kaze alone and will make her regret stopping the tutoring and leaving town when she was told not to."

"Now I see. You may go and there is a movie night at my house Friday. Kaze is staying with Aqua so your girlfriend can come too."

He nodded and left.

POV Kaze

Ven came back along with Roxas. Kairi came up and said loudly.

"I'm so glad you two are dating. You look cute together."

I then noticed that Riku was looking at me with a frown on his face. ~Why? ~ [time skip]

A/N: sorry for the ciffhanger but there is a spot that would caused a worse hangover if i didn't stop here. i also didn't know how to finish the party. New chapter begins.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up to my alarm clock. The weekend went by and I have to go to school at least all my classes do not give much homework during break. I got there and the first thing I now is a slap in the face by Namine.

"How dare you stop our deal and leave without a trace!"

"I would stop if I were you."

"But I'm not."

"And you can get to ALC. So you can worry about your class work and not on your personal matters."

She walked to her first block classroom and the principal turned to me.

"What's this deal that she talked about?"

"I have been tutoring her since her 9th grade year. My brother asked for me to have a break and her parent kindly agreed. Giving me my last pay check since I will be calling them tonight giving them my two week notice."

"What about the leave without a trace?"

"My dad went on a business trip and took me and my bro Ven along. My phone got left at home and I did not know about the place we were going until dad was pulling me out the door. It was why I had to get the break. I had to help her study every day the whole year, even during summer break. So her parents are now testing her abilities and if it fails they're out of luck."

"Go to the nurse. It's swollen and bruised."

I went to the nurse's office and she winced at the bruise it left. I looked in the mirror it was black and blue. I got ice and laid down in the nurse's bunkroom. Around my lunchtime Ven came in.

"Hey I didn't see you at lunch so I went and got the work from your teachers. I put it in your bag. I will come once school is out to get you and then we will call that girl's parents okay? Bye."

He left and I fell asleep.

I woke up seeing that I was moving.

"Roxas, she woke up."

I looked up to see Roxas carrying me.

"You'll be fine my little breeze. You're almost home."

We got inside to see Namine's parents and our dad.

"We're sorry this happen. Does this happen often?"

"When Kaze asks for a break or can't come cause she is sick and is not doing something Namine wants."

"Well here is my personal number for when she needs another job."

Namine's dad gave Ven his number for me.

"Thank you for her. Since it is not good for her to talk right now. Oh and here is something you might need in the future."

He went upstairs to bring down a hot pink folder.

"This holds copies of what your daughter has done with a detailed statement from Kaze of why Namine did it with a video on the USB drive. For your sanity do not look until you need not just want the answers to your questions or when a teacher calls. Whichever comes first oh and tell your daughter that Riku is ONLY with HER to keep Kaze safe and she broke HER end of the DEAL! I am finding Riku after I take Kaze to bed."

He gave the folder to her parents and they left. Roxas took me up stair and stand with me till I fell asleep.

POV Ven

I went to his house and knocked on the door. His mother opened the door.

"Hey is Riku home?"

"He is upstairs Ven"

I traveled to his room to see him doing homework. He looked at me and got worried.

"Namine slapped Kaze at school today."

~3..2..1~

"WHAT?!"

"Yap and it would be easier to help if you broke up with her and at least stay with her until you get the balls to asked her out."

"I can't! She has got a boyfriend now. I'm too late."

"You are not to late here."

I gave him by camera that was set on Thursday when she started crying. [Time skip] I finished showing him both videos and now he was crying.

"I was trying to keep her from pain. Namine was going to have something big happen to her if I tried to go out with Kaze."

"When was this?"

"When I realized I loved her at ring dance last year when I took her with me. Namine got jealous and after the date said she can make something unspeakable happen to Kaze if I dated her again."

"Is that it or is there more to the story?"

"No more."

"Then you are going to break up with Namine and walk Kaze to class in the mornings. Namine hit her after we went to class this morning and it is still black and blue."

"Sure."

I left his house and went back home. I came in to see Aqua and Roxas coming out of Kaze's room. They came up to me and said.

"The bruise is a little blue and brown I put ointment on her cheek and Roxas got her to take some ibuprofen. I got to get home; call me when she wakes up."

Roxas and I walked to my room.

"Riku knows?"

"About the slap and the videos."

"The ceremony?"

"With Axel not me."

He sighed in relief. He pulled out a locket of some kind.

"I got this custom made for her. It is designed of Sailor Moon's third broach with the colors purple, seafoam, and black so it will go with everything she wears and it came clip in her hair and on a bow. It even has a removable crystal."

He opened it and showed me how it works.

"That's amazing! She'll love it."

"I got to spoil her while I can right?"

"Right," I laughed.

"I'm getting Sailor Uranus' sword with red black and white also a Darien's star locket that is blue and silver. The blue and red colors are gems that work like this."

He pointed at the gem in the locket.

"I wanted to have the blue the color of Riku eyes. And the locket having a song that would give him the balls to ask her out."

"How about we go together to the gem place since she will be asleep for a while?"

"Great."

We left to the store.

"What about 'She loves you' from the Beatles?"

"THAT'S PREFECT man!"

We found what he needed and went home to find Kaze waking up.

"I'll call Aqua."

POV Kaze

Roxas came to my room as I was waking up.

"How you doing Kaze?"

"Good."

"That's great. I got something for you."

He pulled out a locket from his bag. I soon realized it was a different color sailor moon locket.

"Custom made for my princess."

Aqua came in with her medical bag.

"Awww… that so cute!"

"Well it's for her."

"Okay, Roxas. Now it looks like the swelling went down and the color is now a light brown. Great, just watch out for Namine tomorrow."

A/n: i'm sorry for doing what i did and dropping off the face of the world. my computer is being a butt, school work and mom's party plan's.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you Amalia-Ignisa for the review. It was real just not with the teenage drama since it was in 5th grade year.

POV Riku

~I broke up with Namine yesterday and I am now going to school to protect my best friend as she goes to class. Well at least she has classes near mine but it is near Namine as well. ~ I went to school early to drop off my things and went to my AP Bio teacher. I told him about everything that has been going on and he agreed to let me do a different assignment on my own. I then left to find Ven, Vanitas, and Kaze at the front door.

"So you did it?"

"Yes."

"If she gets hurt, find me."

I took her to first block and wait outside until Namine poked her ugly head out.

"You know? Just because we're not dating doesn't mean you can get away in bio."

"Yes I can. The teacher is changing our assignment into an independent study. Now I what you out of my sight until class starts!"

She ran into the classroom as one of the football guys came towards me.

"Hey dude, all the single guys on the team are bringing guys to ring dance want to come?"

"Sure."

We shook hands and he left. [Time skip]

The day ended and we all headed to the island.

"Hey now that I 'm thinking it. Who owns the island?"

"Well Kaze we do."

"What?!"

"When we were younger dad and mom brought the island and Vanitas and I played there. We let our friends and their friends play but it's still in our name."

"So does that mean Kaze is the princess of the island?"

"Yes, Roxas."

Soon Sora terra Hayner Seifer Setzer and Roxas went down on one knee.

"We await your orders, princess!"

"Cut it out guys! It's not funny!"

We played around until Aqua said,

"Kaze do you have a dress yet?"

"No he asked me last night."

"For what?"

"Ring dance."

"Friday we'll go dress shopping and you can crash at my place. Then we'll find matching make up that morning."

"Sure…Ahh!"

POV Kaze

Terra picked me up over his shoulder and ran to the connected hut. We got to the top and he shut the door.

"What are you doing?"

"Every princess needs to been a damsel once and a while. I wanted to see how long it would take for Riku to get here?"

"The others are in on it?"

"Yap. Now shush."

He tapped my nose and looked me in the eyes. He spent just as much time with me as my brothers did when we moved back to Destiny Island. He knew about my crush on Riku before I even told my own brothers. I trust him a little too much but enough that he can use hypnosis me whenever he wanted. Not even my own brothers could do that. He soon had me in a trance and I got out of it as Riku busted the door open.

POV Terra

I finished putting her into a deep trance.

~Now for part 2. ~

"Now princess, when you awake. Let us call you princess and not get mad. We love and respect you so let us do it this way. Nod if you got it all."

She did and I finished the job.

"You will wake out of this trance when someone busts that door open. You will not remember what happen in the trance."

She nodded again as Riku ran up the stairs screaming.

~just in time. ~

Riku came through the door and she snap out of the trance.

"W…What?"

"Kaze!"

He held her tight as we came to the rest of the group. She fell asleep on the way down and Ven, Riku, Roxas, and I took her home. Once he put her on the bed, he left and we walked into Ven's room.

"Did you do it?"

"Yes, and it's complete."

"Great!"

She slowly woke up and then jumped on him.

"Roxas!"

She kissed him and snuggled into him.

"Dinner time kids," the two's dad yelled up the stairs.

We went down stair and me and Roxas headed towards the door.

"Bye Mister X."

"Bye Mister Xehanort."

We left and went home.

POV Kaze

Vanitas came home and we were eating dinner until the phone rang. Ven went to get it and talked to the person a while.

…

"She did it because you were standing in the middle of the hall Sir."

…

"Yes we do have the originals Sir."

…

"Yes. With the one who wrapped her wounds up Sir?"

…

"Ok see you tomorrow."

Ven came back to the table.

"That was the school. Namine failed to provide homework to the level Kaze did for her. The teacher called the house, her parents read the file, and then called the principal to put her in remedial 9th grade classes. We have to go with Aqua tomorrow with the file to confirm everything. You think you can do it."

"No but I'm ready for this to be over."

We finished eating and went to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: okay so since I'm not one of those authors that have a chapter slot as a note, here we go. this chapter explains the summary a bit. I'm working on other fanfics so check it the sailor moon story that is up and the other stories coming. After this story is over I will be taking time to type up all my written work. a high school without a computer in class, am I right? if you like this story then you should see 'Improvements not Changes'. it is a riku x oc. i found it as i was finishing this story. thought you would like it.

POV Ven

I woke her up the next morning and we got dressed. Aqua was waiting for us outside and we were off. Once we got to school, we went to the main office and the principal called us in.

"Ventus you said you'd bring in the person who warped her wounds."

"I did. She got her wounds because she always asked the day off to see us when we came on the train from Twilight Town. It's not a long ride and I came by myself every time she gone hurt because of not following Namine's orders."

"Like doing Namine's homework?"

"Exactly."

"She has also blackmail Riku too."

"Riku?"

"Kaze please wait outside for a minute."

She left and I finished.

"She blackmailed Riku into never going on a date with Kaze and also into dating her."

"Her parents know?"

"That she broke a deal with Riku."

"What was the cost?"

"He wouldn't repeat it but my guess is that she had a plan to rape Kaze."

I brought Kaze in and the principal said.

"Kaze I'm sorry for don't finding and stopping this soon if anything happens that keeps you out of school call me."

He handed her his number and we went to class. [Time skip]

POV Ven

The rest of the week went by and it was Friday. The gang came with Riku 'the guest of honor'. Once he came in I handcuffed him to Setzer.

"Hey wasn't going on?"

"So you stay still until the movie is over and to keep you from killing someone."

Axel turned it on.

 _"Ok testing 367."_

 _Hayner was at a spot as to be a parson while the others were lined up on the sides with boys on one-side girls another. Ven led her to Hayner._

 _"Do you give?"_

 _"I give."_

 _Ven left her there and stood beside Aqua so the lines were even. Roxas came in and stood Kaze's opposite._

 _"Join hands," they did and Hayner went on._

 _"Girls and boys we are gathered here today to place the unbreakable vow on this fake couple until the wind gets the man of her dreams."_

Everyone in the room except the awestruck Riku was giggling.

 _He pulled out a large bandana a tied it around Kaze's wrist with her arm covered._

 _"Do you Roxas promise to help her as her fake boyfriend but to care for her like a real boyfriend should?"_

 _"I do"_

 _Hayner then folds it over to cover their hands._

 _"And do you Kaze accept this help to get Riku's heart?"_

Tears started flowing down Riku's eyes as the others sighed since they had been tricked.

 _"I do."_

 _He pulled out a wand and pointed it at the bandana._

 _"By the power within my heart, I seal this vow."_

 _The lights went off and the designs on the bandana glowed as well as the end of the wand. The light on the wand faded out and the lights came back on. Hayner took off the bandana and said._

 _"You may now kiss the girl."_

 _They kissed and they broke a few seconds later._

 _"That wasn't you first kiss right?"_

 _"Nope Riku accidently took take two years ago." we all laughed._

The video stopped and I turned back on the lights. Riku's head was facing the floor while he was crying.

"I didn't know. Roxas you did that for her?"

"Ya dude. Before you, I was her best friend and she is still mine. So if I see her cry again over you. You'll have 7 angry guys and her dad on your tail."

"Far enough."

"Here."

He gave Riku the star locket he talked about.

"The song will change with which crystal is in it so take that blue one out."

He removed it and Roxas removed the red one from his Uranus sword. After placing it in the locket a Beatles song came on.

 **She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah  
She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah  
She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**

 **You think you lost your love  
Well, I saw her yesterday  
It's you she's thinking of  
And she told me what to say**

 **She says she loves you  
And you know that can't be bad  
Yes, she loves you  
And you know you should be glad**

 **She said you hurt her so  
She almost lost her mind  
But now she says she knows  
You're not the hurting kind**

 **She says she loves you  
And you know that can't be bad  
Yes, she loves you  
And you know you should be glad, ooh**

 **She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah  
She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah  
And with a love like that  
You know you should be glad**

 **You know it's up to you  
I think it's only fair  
Pride can hurt you too  
Apologize to her**

 **Because she loves you  
And you know that can't be bad  
Yes, she loves you  
And you know you should be glad, ooh**

 **She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah  
She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah  
With a love like that  
You know you should be glad  
With a love like that  
You know you should be glad  
With a love like that  
You know you should be glad  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah**

Roxas got his gem back.

"The vow is still in effect until you tell her your feelings."

"Good I don't want to see her crying went I ask her out. Spoil her for me right now ok?"

"Sure. I'm her guardian of the sky after all."

"Cool! I want to be a guardian to!"

"Me two!"

"Me three!"

"Okay want to been a guardian? Tomorrow on the island a sap. I will have the planets name and skills. We'll fit you into the scout of your personality." [Time skip]

POV Roxas

We went to the beach where they sat and I talked.

"Ok just because you are guardians doesn't mean you have to fight the strength you have could be it computer skills or sensing danger. So I'll be giving you the gems now and went the items get here I'll teach you how to use it."

They nodded and I continued.

"Now Kairi please come up here."

She did.

"Kairi with your skills at finding information when we need it. I choose you to be Mercury, the healer of her group. You are one of the few of us that will get two items. The mini super computer and a visor that work as sunglasses but are blue tooth to the computer. You can find people, their weak spots, and also find items we will need them like the old. The visor holds the crystal while the crystal also turns on the computer."

She sat back down with her crystal and I called Sora up.

"Sora as your love for your friends shows. I choose you to be Venus. The leader of the inners, you are more of a planer than a fighter. Your weapon is like rope you will be capturing enemies more that attacking them."

He sat beside Kairi and I called Axel up.

"Axel you are one for my closest friends but you have a temper. For that I choose you to be Mars. She was deadly accurate and was a priestess who would make working charms. A sick bow from her flame sniper attack is coming for you."

He sat near Sora and Setzer came up.

"Well you were next so here. I choose you to be Jupiter. While protecting the inner line, she was an excellent hand-to-hand fighter but her only item was her rose earrings so I got a rose pin for you that can hide the gem inside it. You are her second line of defense."

Seifer came up as I removed my red gem and place a yellow gem in it.

"Another brilliant fighter, Uranus protected the outer line of the solar system. You are the princess' first line of defense. You are Uranus, Seifer. So I not only give you your gem but the first of the items the group will receive."

He took the sword and sat down and Olette came up.

"Along with Uranus but like mars, Neptune help Uranus by warning her of a threat. You did it a lot as kids for us so I give you Neptune's gem."

Hayner walked up last.

"As guardian of time Pluto guarded the time gates. You are the guardian of items that only our princess can possess. They items in those boxes are real weapons that are only used for judgement. You are the guardian of the keys. You'll have a set of keys along with Pluto's key staff."

"What are in the boxes?" Riku asked.

"I honestly don't know what those weapons do but, Vanitas talked to Kaze about hiding them here in locked boxes. The boxes come with the keys tomorrow and then we will start getting her use to being a princess."

"Since we are her brothers. We'll tell her of her guardians and you guys will show up one at a time as guardians."

"Well as least the center hut is like a castle."

"Terra at lunch tomorrow I want to see you and Aqua?"

"Sure."

"And Riku make sure you dance with her at ring dance."

"I will."

A/N: As i said a lot of cameos. you can see i love sailor moon to death but kill darien the bait.


	7. Chapter 7

POV Kaze

The rest of the week flew by and it was now ring dance. The rest of the group that were not juniors got someone else to bring them. The principal was somehow convinced to let people bring cosplay weapons to the dance since the theme is anime convention. No one knows were the theme came from but a lot of people picked it. The guys during the week watch the complete series of sailor moon with me even a fan dubbed version of the final season that we found online. The gang started calling themselves the crystal guardians and got items that came from the show. Roxas traded out his sword for Saturn's spear, Terra got the butterfly edge from final fantasy I think, Aqua got the crystal sword from final fantasy I think, and my two brothers getting the wind blade and thunder blade from Inuyasha. I put on my dark purple dress with sea foam roses that look like the dress sailor moon was in when she used the disguise pen. It matched my locket, which was in my hair holding my perfecting braided bow together. All the makeup, I put on was some purple eyeliner and teal mascara with my sea foam lipstick. After I was done I went down stairs to see the whole gang waiting.

"we are waiting princess."

We went and had a good time. I got to dance with every one and a few extra times with Riku and Roxas.

"ok who's up for some karaoke?"

I and Riku ran on stage then Seifer Setzer and Aqua came on for their parts

 **ALL: Oh yeah  
Oh yeah yeah  
Let's set it off  
Oh yeah  
You can make it happen**

 **Ohay, ohay hey!  
KAZE: Kings and Queens, it's our time to rise  
Write the book story of our lives,  
This is us taking back the night.  
ALL: Ohay, ohay  
RIKU: Break the spell,  
We were born this way  
Be yourself, forget the DNA,  
Everybody raise your hands and say  
ALL: Ohay, ohay**

 **KAZE AND RIKU: Sound the alarm, get on your feet  
Let's set it off and rock this beat  
Dance till your heart is wild and free  
Ooh, oh, oh  
Feeling the power, let it all out,  
Like what you see in the mirror, shout  
We got the keys, the kingdom's ours  
Ooh, oh, oh,  
ALL: Ohay, ohay hey**

 **Let's set it off  
Oh yeah  
Start a chain reaction,  
Never let it stop!  
Let's set it off  
Oh yeah  
You can make it happen  
With everything you got!  
Let's set it off!**

 **Get ready, set it off  
Come on  
We got to set it off  
On the right  
Get ready, set it off  
To the left  
We got to set it off!  
Ohay ohay hey!**

 **SEIFER: Yo, it's time to set this thing off,  
Let's make it happen now  
I'mma make my own future, ignore the rumors,  
Show 'em how passion sound  
SETZER AND SEIFER: They all told me I should back down  
Judgin' me 'cause of my background  
Thinkin' 'bout changing my path now  
I ain't goin' out like that now**

 **AQUA: Feeling the power, let it all out,  
Like what you see in the mirror, shout  
SEIFER: We got the keys, the kingdom's ours  
Ooh oh oh**

 **ALL: Oh yeah  
Let's set it off  
Oh yeah  
Let's set this off!  
Start a chain reaction,  
Never let it stop!  
Let's set it off  
Let's set this off!  
Oh yeah  
Let's set this off!  
You can make it happen  
With everything you got!  
Let's set it off!**

 **Get ready, set it off  
Come on  
We got to set it off  
That's right  
Get ready, set it off  
To the left  
We got to set it off  
Get ready, set it off,  
We got to set it off,  
Get ready to set it off  
Come on**

 **3, 2, 1, Uh**

 **Ooh yeah  
Lets set it off  
Oh yeah  
Let's set this off!  
Start a chain reaction  
Never let it stop!  
Let's set it off  
Let's set this off!  
Oh yeah  
Let's set this off!  
You can make it happen  
With everything you got!  
Let's set it off  
Get ready, set it off**

 **Come on  
We go to set it off  
To the left  
Get ready, set it off  
To the right  
We got to set it off!**

After wards I went to the bathroom to touch up on my make up when someone came from behind me with a sweet smelling perfume. I got knocked out and at least I thought. I heard mumbling but could not I couldn't do anything but nod. I then fall asleep.

POV Roxas

The dance ended and everyone left besides me. I couldn't find Kaze anywhere the vice principal miss Yuffie then screamed and I ran to the bathroom. I stopped seeing Kaze's almost lifeless body on the ground with her crystal gone from her locket. She was still breathing so I picked her up and carried her out. Once I got to her place. Her brothers bombarded me with questions. I answered them as best as I could.

"Come on guys I already told you already. Now call Terra and Aqua. They should be able to figure out what's going on."

They came. Aqua couldn't find any injuries but went Terra tried to open her eyes she moved away and went back to 'sleep'.

"She's in a trance like state."

"What do you mean?"

"She has been put in a trance to put her to sleep. I guess they made her think she needs the crystal to stay awake. If we get the crystal to wake her up then I can put her in a trance to erase that suggestion."

"But who has it?"

"That is the problem. Without knowing who did it how are we can get the crystal back."

"The mercury computer?"

"Excellent idea! Let's meet on the island?"

The three of us left a meet up the next day on the island.

"Ok Kairi where is the crystal?"

"It is in a place call twilight town?"

Setzer, Axel, and Seifer then looked at each other and signed.

"Looks like some people didn't take the move as well as we thought."

"What are you talking about?"

"Rai and Fuu."

"See we all moved here from twilight town."

"We grow up in twilight town on the same street."

"After we got into high school, Axel and I joined the Disciplinary Committee."

"I became the raining champ at age 14 in struggle until Roxas wiped the floor with me last year."

"We were making ourselves the best in town so not one would mess with them but after Kaze came here things went a little haywire."

"A little? After we stopped the weekend visits so Namine would stop beating her. you three went nuts. Those rumors were so fake; the factory could have killed a flock of bird. Then you started hanging around those two jerks."

"Rai and Fuu?"

"Yes, they started on the committee the year Kaze left town. We told them that we were looking for jobs here since we gradated but they acted fine with it. A little depressed but that is natural."

"Maybe they found out about us all moving here? We were keeping it a secret because of them. We always thought they made the rumors."

"It would make a whole lot of since."

"Fuu getting some nerd to take her is a high probability. Also a high probability is that she used a type of herb to put Kaze in that state too."

"Well we better get back. There is not much we can do because school is tomorrow. I called the principle and he understands the situation but we cannot miss school. Kaze is excused though."

A/N: happy new year


	8. Chapter 8

POV Ven

The next morning we went to school and came home to a nasty surprise. Kaze was gone with a note on the bed.

-Come for her and her heart will never wake. The crystal signal has been covered. She will stay here until the demands in the next letter are met.

Diamond-

"We'll just wait until the letter comes. Then we'll make a plan. If anything we tell the police where they're at since dad is already calling them here."

The rest nodded and left.

The next day we got the letter from Diamond.

-send Riku, Aqua, Axel, and Seifer to twilight town at their old hideout along with all the items and boxes. If this is met your sister will be on her bed at the end of the next school day. She will be safe and free.

Diamond-

"Why would Riku and Aqua be in their sight?"

"Namine could be the one who brought Fuu to the dance. She would want Riku for helping with them under hypnosis. But what about Aqua?"

"Probability is that she'll be a toy or that Diamond is working with the three of them. Either way, let's get this to the police station and tell them they might be in twilight town."

We told them with our dad and they believed us but soon prom came up with no word from the police and Diamond. Riku was a wreak he was going to ask her to the dance but went any way. The theme was masquerade, as we came in we saw a man that looked like Diamond from the show with a girl that looked a lot like Kaze but not the exactly person. With different eyes and hair with a masked that covered most of her face, so you could not tell.

POV Kaze

I was at the prom with Diamond that is all I have ever known him as he was at our school as a senior and fell for Aqua. He tried to get her but she always brushed him off. He got Namine and two other jerks to help him in this plan.

"Talk and the first thing I do when we get back is cut your cords and maybe take your breath away."

I just stayed still until he started twirling me onto the dance floor. We danced for a while until he went to get some snacks. Riku came and sat next to me.

"Is that you?"

I nodded and he left to his friends. Diamond came back with two plates full of food. We ate until looked at him and mouthed 'Lou'.

"Okay be quick."

I left to the bathroom and purposely hit Aqua in the shoulder. She followed me soon after and met with me. We hug then I wrote his address on a paper towel.

"This is his address send the police there Monday when he is at school."

My voice sounded as broken as I was. He torture me just like Namine. I left and came back to my seat.

"Feel better?" I nodded, "good. Now remember the plan. Talk and you know what happens."

I nodded and left to the dance floor. 'Evacuate the dance floor' came on and Riku and my brothers were in the middle of the ring. I would have been there with them if it wasn't for that girl Fuu. 'All of me' came on, Riku grab me and started dancing.

"You know you remind me of the girl I love in the face but your eye and hair colors are way off. Uh I wish she was here now?"

I screamed and ran out the door; I got to the car and he drove off.

"Ok good girl be good the rest of the weekend and I'll have a picture of Riku for you to look at from now on."

We got to his house and got inside. I was put back in my cage that was in his closet. [Time skip]

It was Monday and he left for school. I waited for the police to show up and went they did Aqua, Ven, and dad were here to. They cried as I got out and they took me to the hospital. Before even a nurse came in Aqua was looking at the wounds for infection. Then pulled out a milk cartoon for me. The nurse came in and Aqua told her about the infection. She looked insulted until she saw how bad it was and ran out. After the antibiotics were set up the doctor came in and apologized for the nurse's behavior.

"Saying I'm studying to be a doctor is why I checked. We spent an hour here until a nurse came in to see a patient that was just taken from her kidnappers house with signs of begin tortured."

"We're sorry. Now miss blade can you talk?"

"Yes."

My voice was not much better then prom night.

"For the police record what did he do to you?"

"He beat me within an inch of my life on more than one account. Luckily he gave me food but twice a day with only enough water to wash the food down."

"That explains you voice but was he violent with you on other matters."

"I see what you're getting at and no. he wanted to have the first person he ever liked first."

"That's all the questions needed. Miss would your take the alcohol here and clean her wounds since she trusts you more than my nurses. Bandages are in the cabinet."

"Sure."

The doctor with my brother and dad came out of the room and the door closed. Aqua fixed up my wounds and dressed them. After getting back on the hospital gown, a different nurse came in to check the IV.

"You're studying to be a doctor right? Because you dressed these wounds like a pro, if you need a recommendation call me."

She get Aqua a card and left as dad and Ven came in.

"The doctor is going to let you go when the infection is stopped."

"I got all the surface crud off. I think it was just a surface infection since the scams stayed intact when I was cleaning then."

A while later the gang came but most stayed in the hallway taking turns; when Roxas and Riku came in last. They hugged me.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine. Once the doctors get the infection off of me I'll be heading home."

"The others left besides your dad, brothers, and Aqua."

Roxas grab my hand and looked at the floor.

"I'm sorry Kaze. You went through all these things and I couldn't stop it."

"You guys have no idea this would happen. If you did I would not be here now."

I brushed my hand through my now short hair and they noticed it.

"Your hair!"

"I think Namine now has a wig of my hair or it is just a trophy but she did my hair for prom and couldn't get it in the wig so she cut it."

"That kid said he worked alone but Namine's parents not believe him so Namine is now homeschooled and with her grounding. She is not allowed to leave her house."

"Rai and Fuu were kicked off the committee at Seifer's request. There are kids that spy on them now for him and Axel."

Roxas left and Riku kissed my forehead.

"I missed you Kaze so I need to say this here and now."

I looked at him.

"Kaze I love you."

~HE SAID IT! HE REALLY SAID IT! ~ I could have broken into a happy dance at that moment. He left and Van came back it. He hugged me while the doctor came in. she looked at my wounds and said.

"It looks like Miss Eraqus was right. You can go the infection hasn't grown back."

I got dressed in a light purple gown as Dad filled in the paper work and we left the hospital. We got home to see the gang waiting.

"I'm going to bed. Don't anybody wait up for me."

I went up and sat on the bed. Roxas came in and tucked me in.

"He said it."

"What?"

"He said it, Roxas."

I so fell into the most peaceful sleep I ever had.

POV Roxas

With the vow gone, I go back as her best friend. Now I'll just tick Riku off. I pulled out a hair clip I got her before ring dance with a note. I put it on her nightstand and left.

POV Kaze

I woke up, seeing the clip, and note.

-I got this for you but it has no use just like 'us'. I'll tease you around.

Your best friend in the world, Roxas-

Ven came upstairs to see me before he left for school.

"Hi Kaze! Homework's in bag and me and Riku will be back right after school."

"So Roxas tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"We broke up."

"Well now Riku can date you right?"

I paused no thinking of that. I then looked at him with a smile.

"Right!"

"Muffins are on the table and dad's here if you need anything."

The day dragged on as I finished all the work in missed. They came home and Riku asked me out. We went to the island and with the way he held me I knew that our future was golden.

 ** _And they lived happily ever after_**

 **The End**

A/N: ok last chapter was to come up at new years and my apologies didn't save. so sorry and another story, if you're still with me, will be up soon.


End file.
